


No Longer Alone

by Arztwolf



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf





	No Longer Alone

Cecil could lay with Carlos forever, the smell and the warmth of his body erasing the terrible loneliness that had plagued him for years; days spent happily at the radio station, nights spent painfully craving companionship, companionship that he knew he was likely to never find.   
But he had found it and now Carlos was kissing him as they lay facing each other in only t-shirts and boxers, Cecil’s heart racing as Carlos held him closer then he’d even been to another living being. It didn’t take long for both to end up with only their shirts on and the covers pushed down to offer the other a view of their body. 

Carlos stroked him erect before rolling over and tucking his legs up as Cecil prepared himself. Wrapping his arms around Carlos’s chest, whispering soothingly into his ear, Cecil guided himself in as Carlos whimpered and moaned, his cock lifeless between his legs till Cecil reached down and took him in hand. Starting slowly, he timed his thrusts with his strokes, Carlos curling his toes and moaning even louder. Soon they were both sweaty and panting, Cecil thrusting harder and faster till they both came at the same time. 

Showered, the sheets changed and in clean clothes, they once again lay snuggled up together, Carlos whispering his thanks as Cecil ran his fingers through his hair.


End file.
